


Dream

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Don't take it seriously, F/M, OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Random durable not to be taken seriously. That's all I can say





	Dream

“I’m pregnant.”

The words hung heavy in the air between them, one pair of eyes widening in surprise, the other serious. The declaration had come from nowhere, they had been walking in relative quiet through the woods up to this point. But now it seemed everything had come to a standstill, not even a bird to break the tension.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Sakura blinked, eyes drifting down to Sasuke’s stomach, which was flat not but moments ago but now was round with what could only be a child. “Wha.. bu.. How?” 

“Do I need to give the Talk to you, at your age? You’ve lived more than long enough.” 

“My.. age?” What the hell was he talking about. She glanced down, heart stuttering in her chest at the wrinkled hands that greeted her. When she lifted her her gaze again, Sasuke was holding a baby, with his stomach now flat. 

“Look at our child.”

The baby had no face but was reaching out to her, whispering her name. She took a step back, shaking her head. What the hell was going on???? 

Before anything else could be said, she gasped, sitting up in her makeshift bed, clutching the blanket to her chest. It was just a dream.. A strange dream for sure, but a dream nonetheless. A hand dropped down to her swollen stomach with a sigh, the other hand lifting to rub the sleep from her eyes. What the hell had she been eating?? 


End file.
